Office Romance
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Snively's life is pathetic and sad working for Doctor Eggman but a surprise visit from someone will change his life. One-Shot Pairing: Julian Snively x Lien-Da or just Snively x Lien.


**Disclaimer** : I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega or anyone else who really make them, and also be advise that my use of English writing skills are not of very high standards I use Google Translate to translate some words and I don't always double-check, I see stories more for the stories and not the grammar but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly and if you do not understand something let me know.

 **Author's Note:** Sorry that I don't post something all this time, I guess for a week or years since I post a fic, but this whole years of my life have basically been hell I'm not going to go into great detail because I'm trying to move on over that.

This fan fiction is based off **Alomoria** 's work from **DevianART** name **Office Romance.**

* * *

"Snively! Where the hell are those calculations?"

Julian Snively rolled his eyes slightly at the voice shouting, he is wearing a elegant, green coat with white stripes and black gloves covering his hands, and a pair of black pants with matching boots and also he was wearing a hat, he didn't have to turn around to know who that sneering voice belonged to Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik the evil scientist and dictator, "I do not have them yet."

"What do you mean you don't have the calculations yet?" Doctor Eggman snapped as he growled impatiently.

"I meant what I said... I don't have them right now." Snively responded tiredly as he still as not turn around to faces Eggman.

Dr. Eggman snorted, "Those calculations better be done when I get back!"

Snively let out a loud sigh, "Yes sir." He said tiredly before Eggman leave.

Snively let out another loud sigh as he didn't particularly want to work in those calculations, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He walks toward his office to work on those calculations that Eggman ask him to work, he grumbled to himself as he took a seat at the computer of his office. He sighed loudly and decided to try and engulf himself in work in an attempt to drown out the dull and depressing feel of his sad and pathetic life, but the sliding doors opening broke the silence and breaking Snively's concentration, and curiosity caused him to look up.

Snively saw the female red echidna that have blue eyes who was wearing a full black bodysuit with a belt and heavy black boots and her name is Lien-Da, she was smirking at Snively. Snively looked up at Lien with a unamused expression as she walked over to the front of the desk, he then turned his concentration to the computer.

"Lien, what are you doing here?" Snively asked as he began to type again.

"For not reasons Pinocchio." Lien said as she sat down on the corner of Snively's desk, she crossed her legs and arms.

Snively snorted trying to focus on his work, "Don't address me like that again Lien!" He said and then let out a loud sigh, "You know I hate it!"

Lien-Da smirk and look at Snively, "How would you like me to address you then?" She teased and Snively only narrowed his eyes slightly at Lien seriously, "Fine, fine, you win, Snively!"

Snively sighed before he turn his attention back to his work on his desk and stay like that for a couple of minutes, he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice Lien-Da was still watching him with her arms and legs crossed. Snively yawn but continue typing and his eyes is half open but he keep typing, and Lien-Da knew he wasn't exactly the picture of perfect health. Snively hadn't actually been taking very good care of himself lately as he is working on one project after another without rest.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Lien-Da asked, "You have not taken a break in three days." She said waiting for Snively to respond, but either Snively hadn't heard her or he was ignoring her, "Snively?... Hello Mobius to Snively!" She said as she was waving a hand in front of Snively's face, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Snively snorted without looking up from his work.

"Take a break Snively." Lien-Da said coming back to her original position as he saw Snively stifling out another yawn face wrinkled under the compacted muscles, "You look tired, you should rest."

"I can not take a break!" Snively growled at Lien-Da, "I have to finish this calculation or Eggman will roboticized me!"

"Your cranky..." Lien-Da wined yet continued with a concerned voice when she kept her not care expression, she realized that Snively wasn't listening but dazing off, "Snively." She said sharply making Snively snapped out of his trance and looked back at his work, "You really need to sleep, it's not good for you to stay awake after three days."

Snively sighed without turning his attention away from his work, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No." Lien-Da said as she was still sitting down on the corner of Snively's desk with her arms and legs crossed as she kept glancing at Snively.

After a while Snively got annoyed and looked at Lien-Da strait in the eye, "Well... must you stare?"

"It passes the time." Lien-Da respond still sitting down on the corner of Snively's desk with her arms and legs crossed as she kept glancing at Snively looking back over her shoulder with a emotionless expression.

"Well, I have work to do, so can you please stop hoverinnn..." Snively said but Lien-Da interrupted him with a kiss and his eyes go wide before he sunk into the kiss as he softened, and his eyes fluttered closed.

They both moaned loudly and after a long minute they broke apart, needing to breathe, Lien-Da gave Snively a smirk, "Feel better sweetheart?" Lien-Da asked, in a sexy tone and Snively slowly nodded still speechless and in shocked from the kiss that Lien-Da gave to him, she smirk and placed a gentle kiss at the top of Snively's head, "Please take a break because if you don't spend some time away from all this work you could end up with high blood pressure, become stressed, and possibly you will lose your hair again." She said in a serious yet worried tone, "And I do not want to see you bald again." She said and Snively gulped while he imagine himself bald again.

Lien-Da get up and walks toward the door and the sliding door swings open, she stop in the middle of the sliding door to keep it open before she look at Snively, "If you need me, you know where to find me." She said with a smirk on her face smiled before she walk out and leaving Snively speechless on his office, and hopefully wouldn't beat himself up any longer on his works.

Snively sighed and continue working in the calculations.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and have a nice day :)


End file.
